A Wreck it Life
by When can i see you again
Summary: What happens when Ralph realizes his feelings for Vanellope after she gets an upgrade/Patch to her game? What happens when Vanellope has the same feelings? Smut insures but so do many problems trying to break them apart. DISCLAIMER: I do not in anyway own Wreck it Ralph or it's characters. The characters that i make up and add later on though are mine.
1. Chapter 1 Just a matter of time

A/N: I meant to release 2 chapters of this yesterday but my computer was acting stupid and so was Microsoft word. I will be releasing these as I come up with ideas and I may be using you're ideas too! I will make this story go on as long as I can come up with ideas or when you guys give me a great idea! I would also like to see if anyone would like to make a manga version of this on deviantart if they like it enough later on!

Chapter 1

Just a matter of time

Vanellope awoke excitedly after she had heard the news from the previous day. Yuni had announced that Litwak was going to update and patch Dance Dance Revolution, Mortal Kombat, and Sugar Rush. Vanellope got out of her bed and dashed excitedly to her closet and looked at the wide array of clothes that had many different colors and flavors. She stared at a chocolate dress and giggled. _That would be good to annoy Ralph later on._ She wanted to look good for her "First Update" party that Yuni and the Mortal Kombat guy's were holding at Dance Dance Revolution.

She grabbed her usual green hoodie and reese's cup skirt and darted out the door of her bedroom to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Mornin' Bill!" Vanellope said excited for her party.

"Good Morning Princess" Sour Bill in his usual "sour" mood.

"It's _President, _remember that!" Vanellope said angered that everyone but Ralph had called her princess.

"Right, Right, _President _Vanellope" Bill said sarcastically.

Vanellope ran down the stairs of her castle down to her personal make a kart factory and grabbed her Lickity Split kart. Ready to drive off Bill had stopped her in her tracks.

"You cannot leave yet president you have to do you're normal duties." Sour Bill said.

"Heh, heh, dooty." Vanellope laughed under her breathe " What duties?" She asked.

" The Random Roster race and planning out what you're going to wear for your party at DDR" Sour Bill said.

"I'll just wear what I usually wear and we can do that Roster Race later!" Vanellope said as she jumped into her kart and revved the engine.

"Fine but you must return 1 hour before opening time, President!" He yelled as Vanellope was already halfway down the entrance to Game Central Station determined to drive straight to the game Fix it Felix Jr. Excited to meet her Best friends and talk about the party.

A/N: Okay that's about it for now tell me what you think yes it's short but it's only to get the story started. I will update chapters depending on how im feeling and if I have the idea's. So mostly 1 or 2 chapters per day or per week ya never know! Please review I would love to know what you think this could turn out like! I will try to add more than one or 2 chapters tomorrow or I might not upload tomorrow but I will try to!


	2. Chapter 2 Life is too short

A/N: After reading the 4 reviews I got and thinking for about 10 seconds I have enough content for 2 or 3 more chapters! I thank you people for you're support ^^!

Chapter 2

Life is Way Too Short to Take it Slow

As Vanellope beamed all through Game Central Station in her small kart and drove towards the tunnel of the game called Fix it Felix Jr. a smile started to creep itself on her face when she started thinking of meeting her friends. Her lips in a wide smile that reached ear to ear when she arrived to the game portal with the red letter above that said "Fix it Felix Jr."

_I can't wait!_ Vanellope thought as she was darting down the tunnel in her small kart. Thought's of Sgt. Calhoan and Felix made her jump for joy. But when she started to think of Ralph a small blush started on her face as she was nearing the end of the tunnel. _Calm yourself Vanellope you can't let them see you like this. Especially Ralph! _ She thought as she arrived at the end of the tunnel. "Let's go!" She yelled under her breathe when she reached the exit.

RALPH~RALPH~RALPH~ RALPH~RALPH~RALPH~

Ralph awoke steadily in his small makeshift bed of bricks. He looked in his small mirror and figured he looked fine. He put on his red and brown overalls and started heading outside. Only to meet Felix knocking on his door rapidly.

"Hey did you hear the news?!" Felix said loudly as Ralph opened his door.

"What news?" Ralph asked curiously.

"Sugar Rush is getting upgraded and patched!" Felix said excitedly.

"What?!" Ralph said loudly. "When was this decided?!"

"Yuni said she heard Litwak talking with a technician on the phone about upgrading and patching Sugar Rush, DDR, and Mortal Kombat!" Felix said happily. " There's also going to be a "First Upgrade!" party for Vanellope at DDR! We're invited!"

"Well when's the party?" Ralph asked.

"It's tomorrow after Litwak closes the arcade" Felix replied

"When's the upgrade and patch? More importantly will it get rid of Vanellope's glitch?" Ralph asked out of worry.

Felix pat Ralph on the shoulder."Don't worry Ralph, Yuni said that he wasn't going to fix her glitch because it's in her programming to be able to glitch." Ralph gave a big "Phew!" as he sat down on his bed of bricks.

"Well what should I wear?" Ralph asked.

"Just come as you are! Vanellope will, we all know that."Felix said as Ralph agreed.

"Well for now let's go to Tapper's for celebration drinks." Ralph said.

"Agreed brother!" Felix said in agreement.

They started to head for the tunnel to Game Central Station when they heard revving noises coming from the tunnel. They saw 2 small little candy lights as a cart of candy jumped out of the tunnel. Vanellope jumped out of her cart before it landed on the ground and she started flying towards Ralph.

Ralph caught her with his big hands and gave her a big bear hug while she gave one back.

"Did'ya hear about the news?!" Vanellope asked excitedly.

"Yeah! Congratulation's kid!" Ralph said with a big smile on his face.

"You're gunna come right?" Vanellope asked curiously hoping the big man in overalls said yes.

"Of course kid! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Ralph said happily with a grin that went ear to ear on his face.

"Ahem!" Felix said loudly. "I'm gonna go get my dynamite gal you two have fun tonight kay?"

"Okay Felix see you tomorrow!" Ralph and Vanellope said in unison making Vanellope blush a light pink.

"So Ralph what do ya wanna do tonight to celebrate?" Vanellope asked excitedly.

"Hmm I don't know you wanna go to Mario kart or something?" Ralph asked.

"Naaahh, let's go congratulate Yuni and the Mortal Kombat guy's first!" Vanellope said hoping to actually be let into the Mortal Kombat game for once. Ralph had never let her inside because he kept saying it was too dangerous.

A/N:Okay well here's chapter 2 I know I'm going a little too fast but I'm having so many ideas right now! Please review I would love to hear what ideas you guy's come up with and how you think of it so far!


	3. Chapter 3 The Stars Glow For You

A/N: Okay here's chapter 3 still millions of ideas in my head BTW! I don't know If I should release all of my idea's today or make them and release all of them tomorrow! Please Tell me what you think I should do! Big thanks to **Prez. Vanellope von Schweetz **for the serious things we've been discussing!

Chapter 3

The Stars Glow For You

Ralph leaped onto Vanellope's cart as she started the engine to go zooming back into Central Game Station. Vanellope obviously excited by the way she was grinning ear to ear. _I can't believe I'm going to meet the Mortal Kombat guy's! _She thought to herself excitedly remembering Ralph's friend Kano from Mortal Kombat. _I also hafta ask what they add in upgrades at the party in DDR._

Vanellope started speeding towards Central Game Station and stopped when she reached the lobby. She was about to ask Ralph where to go when he said " Go forward and turn left" as if reading her mind. She sped forward turning left arriving at a game portal that read "Mortal Kombat". She was about to zoom through the tunnel when Ralph had said to her "We have to take the train for this one otherwise we might end up Driving into one of the hazards." He told her with a serious look.

The train arrived and it was packed. Ralph made enough room for himself but there was no room for Vanellope. He grabbed her and put her onto his lap. She blushed a bright pink before going back to normal in fear that Ralph had saw her blush.

"We're here." He said to her with an excited face.

"What are ya smiling so big for StinkBrain?" Vanellope questioned.

"Because This is the first time I've been here! I know most of the character's from the game but not all of them." He said happily.

"Well let's go congratulate 'em!" Vanellope said running off after jumping off the train.

"Wait for me President Booger Face!" Ralph said half chuckling half laughing all smiles. He ran after her and grabbed her, placing her atop his shoulder.

"So where we headed?" She inquired.

"To the character selection screen to meet them." He chirped as if knowing everything about the game despite it being his first time here.

"Onward flat foot!" Vanellope ordered as she pointed her hand forward.

"Roger President Stick Butt!"He yelled as he walked forward like a soldier.

When they reached the character select screen it wasn't how they thought it would look. They thought it would be a dark depressing place since all they did in the game was fight to the death. Instead what they saw was a big flatscreen T.V. that showed off other games being played in Litwaks Arcade. The Flatscreen was surrounded by 4 white couches that were full as they watched Sugar rush races. Next to the flatscreen area was a small bar plastered with drinks Ralph and Vanellope hadn't seen before. In the middle of the lounge was 2 ping pong tables and a foosball table.

Ralph walked over to the flatscreen area and yelled " Congratulations!" extremely loud in Kano's ear.

"Owwww! Ralph I think you popped my eardrum's!" Complained Kano as he gave the big wrecking guy a hug.

"That was the plan!" Ralph chuckled as he looked around at the Mortal Kombat characters.

"Congratulations guys!" Ralph exclaimed to the other member's of the game. "Are you guy's gonna be at Vanellope's First Upgrade party tomorrow?" Ralph asked as Kano picked up Vanellope and gave her a bear hug.

"You guy's better be there or I won't be friend's with you anymore Kano!" Ralph said.

"Ralph you know we're friend's I wouldn't miss it at all!" Kano replied in a happy tone he had never used before except at the Bad-Anon meetings.

"Hey well we're gonna head back to sugar rush! Once again Congratulations!" Ralph said while waving bye and approaching the train with Vanellope.

As they got on the train Ralph asked Vanellope with concern in his voice "What's wrong kid? You didn't say anything the whole time."

"It's just… All those people looked so scary!" She said as she hid her face in Ralph's large arm sleeve.

Ralph patted her head and ruffled her hair. "Don't worry they're really nice and besides if they tried to do anything to you I would protect you." As he said this Vanellope hid her face in his sleeve for the second time because of the tomato red blush she was having on her face.

"Now come on kid let's go." Ralph said as he picked her up and put her in her kart. He climbed onto the back.

As she sped off towards Sugar Rush she was still blushing but not enough for Ralph to notice. When she was barreling down the tunnel she started looking forward to the party tomorrow. She was also extremely happy because Ralph had said he would protect her.

As they jumped off her kart and into hard taffy ground they laid down and staired into the Sky. The night stars were so beautiful and she wished she could stare at them all night with Ralph.

"Hey kid." Ralph said as he was getting up " I got one more thing to say before I leave" He picked her up and put her on his shoulder and stared at the stars. "you see these stars?" he questioned. "Of course I do stink brain." Vanellope said jokingly. "They glow just for you." Ralph said as he stared at her with a big grin across his face. Vanellope blushed a tomato red and glitched to her kart and drove off to her castle blushing like a red cherry before Ralph could see her face.

A/N: Okay that's chapter three! Hope you like it! Give more feedback , Ideas, and Reviews! Love you guys! I will most likely make more but I got school tomorrow so if I don't upload them tonight then I will upload them tomorrow and trust me there will be allot to upload!


	4. Chapter 4 When Can I See You Again

A/N: UGH! So many idea's stuck in my head to type out! _ Well here's another chapter! ^^

Chapter 4

When Can I See You Again

Vanellope arrived at the castle, face tomato red from what Ralph had just said. Sour bill was waiting for her at the front gate in his "sour" mood. When she arrived he immediately took her into action.

"First the Roster Race!" He said while pushing Vanellope back inside her kart and nudging her to the start line with the other racer's.

"Ain't it dangerous to race at night though?"Vanellope questioned while getting into position.

"Ugh!" Bill grunted as he ran towards the castle and came back having rearranged the code to make it day. "better?" he asked sarcastically.

"Much better!" Vanellope said while revving her engine.

When the race started Vanellope started thinking of Ralph everytime she saw red or brown or anything in general. _No race first Ralph later!_ She thought to herself as she pulled a sharp turn. Taffyta and Candlehead where both in front of her with Rancis close behind. She realized she had to pull herself together.

But it was no use. Every chance she had she was thinking of her big red friend. By the end of the race she was cherry red and in 4th place with Taffyta, Candlehead and Gloyd ahead of her. _Ralph I want to see you so badly._ She thought as she ran towards her bedroom in the castle with her cherry red face.

She grabbed her pillow and stuffed her face into it. Red as a plum and still thinking of Ralph. She was thinking of how tough he was. How strong he was. How handsome he was. She just couldn't stop. She found herself entering special programs into her personal make a kart factory in her basement. By the time she finished the make a kart factory had the ability to make a Ralph doll that was her size.

She went back to her room and laid there. Hugging the Ralph doll as tight as she could. Thinking about what he said and did today. Sat on Ralph's lap, small light blush. What he said about the stars, darker blush. The fact that she was thinking of him when she got home, so red she could have been mistaken for a cherry with a black stem.

"I can't do this anymore!" She exclaimed to herself.

She picked up the Ralph doll and hugged it. Then she imagined it as a 9 foot tall Ralph. Then she had kissed the doll…Right on the lips. _I guess I have to admit it… I like Ralph… But im only 12! He's 30! It will never work….Wait! The upgrade! Maybe something good could happen that made my chances better!_ She thought to herself. Then she went to sleep peacefully. Hugging the Ralph doll tightly.

Sour Bill came in and noticed that the lights were on. More importantly noticed the doll she was hugging ever so tightly. He smiled his first smile in the year's he was created. He turned off her light and whispered to himself as he left.

"Good luck Princess…Good luck to you too Ralph."

A/N: Okay sorta short but it was worth it tell me what you think! I loved it! I want to know if you did too! ^^


	5. Chapter 5 Unknown Dreams

A/N: Okay so there's a bit of tragedy in those one… Don't hate me for it _

Chapter 5

Unknown Dreams

Vanellope had thought she was going to dream of Ralph that night. She didn't. She had dreamed of 2 grown adults that night. The man would have reached Ralphs nose in size. The man was wearing a long cloak made of gumdrop's and taffy. Atop his head was a gold crow. The woman reached his chin and wore the same cloak but it was longer and tighter on her.

The 2 people were staring at a small child that was still in need of being programmed. But the child was programmed enough to act like a child. The little girl looked exactly like Vanellope if Vanellope had been 4 years old. The little girl gave the tall male a medal made of hardened dough that on it said "#1 Dad". The little girl gave the tall women a medal too but instead of #1 Dad it said "#1 Mom". That's when sour bill had ran through the door.

"Gumdrop King! Taffy Queen! We have trouble! Turbo's trying to take over Sugar Rush!" Sour Bill had exclaimed franticly.

"Listen Vanellope, our little gumdrop of peace, if we don't return remember that we will always be watching you, We will be smiling and waving to you even if it doesn't seem like it." The Tall male had said before running out into the lobby.

"You're fathers right, we will be looking down on you smiling, we hope one day you look up and smile back." The tall woman had said with a quivering lip.

The woman had run out of the room. The little girl started crying while Sour Bill brought her to a small crib… Then Vanellope woke up crying wildly. She wanted to know why she had that dream. All she knew was that she didn't want anyone to see her like this. What she didn't know was that Sour Bill was watching a few feet away behind a door and said a quite and soft "Sorry Princess…"

As soon as Vanellope had awoke she ran to the throne room. She was looking behind the curtain's for something. She didn't know what it was she was looking for until she had found it. Across from the code room she had found a second throne…

It looked like it hadn't been used in years and she started crying uncontrollablely. She didn't know why but she felt like she just had to cry…

RALPH~RALPH~RALPH~RALPH~RALPH

Ralph had awoke blushed from what he had said yesterday. He was embarrassed about all he had done and said the night he was with Vanellope. He had a dream of when Vanellope would be older and how thing's could be different. Then he realized that could never happen.

He felt like he had to go see Vanellope but alas the arcade was opening and he had to work for his game. He shook off his thought's and went to his starting position as a kid came up to play Fix it Felix Jr.

A/N: Okay once again short but I had to do this it made me really anxious. Tell me what you guys think.


	6. Chapter 6 Rhythmn Of The Night

A/N: Okay here you guy's go chapter 6! I missed school for a couple of reasons… _. But my main reason was to get more chapters out ^^. So many ideas in my head that I have a migraine _.

Chapter 6

Welcome To The Rhythm Of The Night

Vanellope had finished her last race and was stepping out of her kart. She was very distressed over what she had dreamt about the previous night. About the 2 candy adults that were called Gumdrop King and Taffy Queen. More so over the fact that she was in the dream as a small little 4 year old girl.

But she was also excited about her First Upgrade party. She wanted to meet her Friends Felix and Sgt. Calhoun but more importantly… See _Ralph_. When she had remembered once again of what he had said and did she started blushing a dark pink blush. Taffyta saw this and walked over.

"Vanellope are you ok? You look like you have Ice-Cream Fever! Especially strawberry red! " Taffyta asked with a worried tone in her voice.

"Yea, I'm okay Taffyta just excited about tonight!" Vanellope exclaimed as she hopped all around.

"Good but don't get too excited squirt." Ordered an unknown but familiar voice behind her.

As vanellope turned around she saw Sgt. Calhoun in her battle suit armor.

"Sgt!" Yelled vanellope as she leaped at Sgt. Calhoun. "So good to see you! It's been forever!" She continued.

"Yea I know pipsqueak!" Said Sgt. As she uncharacteristically hugged vanellope.

"Are you ready to party tonight?" Inquired Vanellope.

"Yup I'm all set!" Sgt. Calhoun said as she blushed a light pink thinking of her Fix it man.

"Seems like your more than ready Sgt!" Yelled vanellope excitedly.

Calhoun turned away to hide her even brighter blush on her face.

"You're brighter then a cherry Sgt.!" Exclaimed vanellope in a sing song voice.

"Whatever let's just go!" Said the Sgt. As she pulled out her hoverboard and placed vanellope on top of it.

They zoomed down to Game Central Station and right into Fix it Felix Jr. Vanellope's blush on her face getting brighter as the thought of meeting Ralph grew. She was excited to see her big red friend dance stupidly on a dance floor. Then again she wasn't all that confident in her dancing skills but she was pretty sure she was better then Ralph.

As they reached the exit she saw Ralph and Felix waiting for them at the train station. Both the girl's faces getting brighter as they reached Felix and Ralph. Then the blush's on their face disappeared when they arrived so that the two male's from a 30 year old game wouldn't notice.

"Hey guy's what took you so long?!" Yelled Ralph as he jumped off the bench.

"We were discussing _things_… _Girl Things._"Sgt. Calhoun said as they jumped off the hover board.

"Hmm makes me awfully suspicious!" Said Felix as he hugged his Dynamite Gal.

"Hey kid!" Exclaimed Ralph as he bear hugged her. Making her blush for 0.2 seconds before Ralph noticed.

"Hey Stink Brain!"She said as she hugged him back.

"Well you guy's ready to party?!" Yelled Ralph as he grinned ear to ear.

"Hell yea!" Replied Sgt. Calhoun.

"You betcha brother!" Yelled Felix.

"I'm ready Ralph But I bet you ain't!" Vanellope replied looking at Ralph's dirty body and clothes. Specs of mud and dirt here and there.

"Yea well we kinda had a rough day. Kid's wouldn't stop playing so I didn't have time to clean up." Replied Ralph looking at what she was inspecting on him. "I'll be right back!" Ralph continued as he ran to his makeshift home. "Where you going BoogerBrain?!" Vanellope yelled to him. "To clean up!" He replied.

As Ralph came back they all headed to Dance Dance Revolution for Vanellope's First Upgrade party. When they arrived there were banners and posters that said "Congratulations Vanellope!" plastered on them. Vanellope was smiling as wide as she could when she had seen the posters and banners. Ralph grinning while looking at her.

"Congrats Vanellope!" Said Kano who was behind her. He gave her a great big bear hug and placed her on Ralph's shoulder.

"Hey have you seen Yuni? I have some thing's to ask her." Asked Vanellope.

"Yeah Yuni's over at the bar!" Exclaimed Kano over the loud music. The music they were playing was a song called "When Can I See You Again" By a band called Owl City.

"Thanks!" Yelled Vanellope as she glitched to the bar.

"Yuni!" Yelled Vanellope to get Yuni's attention.

"Yea kid?!" Asked Yuni even louder then vanellope.

"Can we go somewhere quite?!" Asked Vanellope.

"Sure follow me!" Said Yuni gesturing to follow her into a hall that was extremely quite.

"So what did ya need kid?" asked Yuni Curiously.

"I wanted to know what they do in Upgrade's and Patches." Asked vanellope worried.

"Don't worry kid. All they do in upgrades is add a few thing's and change a few things. In patches they fix a few problems. That's it. I promise." Said Yuni with a reassuring look in her face.

"Thanks Yuni I needed that." Said Vanellope as she jumped and hugged Yuni.

After a few hours of partying with Ralph and her friend's there was only about 2 hours left until litwak opened the arcade. Vanellope walked towards her game after Ralph had left to his game. She was still thinking immensely of what happened the night before. Including the dream. _No. Stop it Vanellope. It was a dream… _She thought to herself as she crawled into her bed. Excited for the next day. For when Litwak closed the arcade the next day is when Litwak would install her upgrade…

A/N: There all done! Wasn't hard to write I just had to pick which was the best way to go from the chapter before. As always leave ideas and Reviews please!


	7. Chapter 7 Brighter Than A Shooting Star

A/N: Okay here's the next chapter here you go! Tell me what you think!

Chapter 7

Brighter Than A Shooting Star

Vanellope had been excited all day because of her upgrade. She was as excited as she could get. She couldn't wait to see what new thing's were going to be added. She hadn't gone to sleep at all and was waiting for closing time anxiously.

She was more excited to meet Ralph because after the upgrade she wanted him to be the first to see what new thing's were in sugar rush. When night had come and the Technician had appeared Vanellope was so excited she was glitching everywhere. She was here, Then she was there, She was everywhere. Then her game shut down for the upgrade.

~RALPH~RALPH~RALPH~RALPH~

Ralph had been waiting outside of the game portal for Sugar Rush in Game Central Station. He had been sitting there for over 3 hours until the upgrade had finally finished. The whole time he was talking to his friends Felix and Sgt. Calhoun. He even talked to people whom he hadn't met before but knew about him. People like Bomber man and one of the spider's from Zelda.

After the upgrade had finished he waited another hour outside the game until he heard the train coming down the tunnel. He had gotten excited but when no-one was on the train he was determined to go down the tunnel. But right when he was about to get into the train he heard engine sound's getting closer from down the tunnel.

~Vanellope~Vanellope~Vanellope~Vanellope~

After the upgrade vanellope was excited to show Ralph the new features but then she started to notice something. The ground was further away from her then before. Her arms and legs were longer and her voice had changed. Her clothes and hair were the only things that stayed the same.

She ran to a mirror and saw what had happened. She was _Older_. She looked the same but everything else was completely different. The thing she was focusing on the most was _What would Ralph think?_ At the thought of him running away scared her. But the thought of her being older meant she could date the big oaf. The thought of dating him made her more happy then when Sgt. Calhoun and Felix got married.

_We could get married too!_ The thought of getting married to Ralph made her excited and gitty. But she was still worried that he would run away. So she decided to show him anyway. She had gotten into her cart and was headed to the tunnel. She had noticed her car looked the same but it was bigger, longer, and _faster_. She had reached the tunnel and was halfway through to the exit when she noticed something. _I can __kiss__ Ralph now._ When she thought this she blushed harder then cherries that were crushed together into a smoothie.

When she was near the exit she thought _Here goes nothin'_. And when she had left the tunnel she jumped out her kart and landed on top of Ralph.

"Vanellope?!"Ralph exclaimed as he looked at the familiar but older best friend.

"Hey Ralph!"She yelled as she wrapped her arm's around his neck.

"Hey! That's a pretty big upgrade to the game if they made you older! How old are you know?!" He questioned with a slight blush at the thought the most adorable person he knew grew up and was very cute instead of adorable and more importantly hugging him.

"Sour Bill said I'm 18 now!" She exclaimed getting close to his face. "Which means I can do this…" She whispered in his ear as she leaned in and kissed him right onto his lips. Most of the game characters in Game Central Station had gasped while the people who knew Ralph and Vanellope just stood there unaffected.

"Mmmmm…"Vanellope gasped as she did not stop kissing him. In total they had kissed for 2 full minutes until Ralph got her off him and took a deep breathe.

"W-What are you doing Vanellope?!" Ralph asked ecstatically.

"Just kissin' my best friend." She said as she pretended that it was a normal thing to do.

"Y-Yeah I know but WHY?!" Ralph asked with breathe's here and there from the kiss he had received from the incredibly cute and more importantly _older_ Vanellope.

"Cuz we're friends DOI!"She said deciding to hide the truth that she liked him.

"Whatever j-just don't ever do it again!" Ralph exclaimed as his friend's Felix and Calhoun arrived.

"Gee what happened Ralph?" Questioned Felix seeing that Ralph was on the floor. "Here let me help you up little lady." He said not noticing it was Vanellope. As he helped her up he noticed her clothes and face. "V-Vanellope?!" He exclaimed loudly at the sight before him. "Is that you?!"

"Sure is! Ain't nuthin' changed about me though!" She said deciding not to tell them about the kiss even though everyone in Game Central Station knew about it but Felix and Sgt. Calhoun.

"I'm gunna go now I gotta go do the Roster Race! Bye!" She said as she ran towards her kart to go back to Sugar Rush.

A/N: Okay Tell me what ya think?! I NEED to know XD. As always please review and give ideas!


	8. Chapter 8 Something In The Air

A/N: Okay last chapter for the night because I had to deal with some problems. So only 3 new chapters today sadly. But don't worry tomorrow I will upload as many as I can.

Chapter 8

Something In The Air

Vanellope had stayed up all night thinking of what she had did to Ralph a few moment's ago. She was incredibly happy. _I cant believe I kissed Ralph! _She thought excitedly to herself as she squeeled into a pillow. She noticed the Ralph doll across the room and got up, grabbed it and laid down with it. She was staring at it's eye's then it's lips.

"Oh Ralph…"She whispered quietly to herself as she kissed the Ralph doll repeatedly. _I love you Ralph, I love you, I love you, I love you!_ She thought to herself repeatedly while recalling the kiss. _I have to tell him I love him. But when?_ She asked herself when thinking of an idea. _I know! I'll hold a party at Sugar Rush and invite everyone! Then I can confess in my room to him while nobody's there!_ She was glad she had an actual plan this time.

{A few hour's later}

" Party! Party over at Sugar Rush castle!" Sour Bill said repeatedly while handing out fliers to everyone as they passed by Sugar Rush's game portal.

Vanellope ran to her kart and turned it on. She pressed the gas as hard as she could so she could arrive to the game called "Fix it Felix Jr." She was ready to meet Ralph and wanted to see him since the kiss.

As she drove down the tunnel to Ralph's game she steadily got more excited. When she arrived at the exit she drove straight to Ralph's makeshift home and looked through his small window. She saw he was asleep and slipped inside. She leaned over his head blushing like red strawberry ice-cream and started getting close to his face. Her lips just inches away from his when he suddenly woke up.

Ralph jerked forward as Vanellope fell back surprised by the sudden awakening. Ralph looked around puzzled while Vanellope went into a corner facing the wall trying to hide her blushing face. When Ralph had awoken from his half asleep stupor he noticed Vanellope in the corner. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

He saw she was blushing a bright red and he asked "Hey why are you red like that?" She replied by jumping into his arms and hugging him tightly. Hiding her blushing face into his big shoulder and answered "Nothin' you StinkBrain." After she let go and fell onto the floor she stared at him intently making him blush.

"W-What?!" He asked looking more embarrassed then ever. "Do I have something on my face?!" "Yes… Yes you do…" She answered by pecking him on the cheek and running out his makeshift home.

A/N: Okay that's it for now seeing as I have school tomorrow I have to go to sleep early. Yes this chapter is relatively small but the next one will be as long as I can make it.


	9. Chapter 9 Shine No Matter Where You Are

A/n: Okay here's the next chapter. For anyone who wanted to know what Vanellope looks like older use this link. acaciathorn. deviantart/ art/Vanellope-von-Schweetz-337538048 just get rid of the spaces and put .com after deviantart.

Chapter 9

Shine No Matter Where You Are

Vanellope blushed at the thought of what she just did and ran out of Ralphs home. She had jumped into her kart and almost drove off when she remembered what she had originally came to meet him for. She tossed a flier for the party at him then drove off blushing more wildly then she had before. _Come on Vanellope you've already kissed 'em how is this different?! _She thought to herself. _It's because you finally have the courage to confess._ Said a voice in the back of her mind.

_That's right… I still have to confess! _She realized as she approached her castle blushing madly. She ran to her room and opened her closet. She was getting nervous about what to wear.

"Princess?" Questioned Sour Bill as he entered the room. "What's wrong?" He asked before realizing how hard she was blushing. He picked up the Ralph doll.

"Princess!"He exclaimed to her across the room."Catch…"He announced as he threw the doll to her. "Don't forget princess… you're the president of sugar rush…" He told her making her lose her blush and turn her excited face into a frown. "But that doesn't mean you can't have a _Mr. President_…" He said throwing her a rose."Give that to Ralph… He'll like it… and remember… you'll shine no matter what you wear and where you are…" He said quietly as he walked out of the room.

Vanellope was smiling ecstatically from what he had said. _He was giving me advice and encouraging me!_ She thought to herself at the thought of a smiling Sour Bill.

{2 Hours Later…}

Vanellope's party had started but she had not left because Ralph didn't arrive. She was starting to get depressed about him not showing up and her not confessing. _I guess doing all that kissin' and huggin' stuff was takin' it too far…_ She thought depressedly. That's when he arrived. _He's here!_ She thought in the back of her mind ready to confess.

"Ralph!" She yelled as she ran and jumped off the top of the stairs and into his arms. He safely caught her.

"Don't do that again! What if I had missed?!" He yelled scolding her. "I swear I could've dropped you!" He set Vanellope on the ground and gave her a big bear hug.

Vanellope had blushed lightly as the big wrecking man she had a crush on was hugging her. As soon as he let go she asked him immediately.

"Will you come to my room with me?" She said pleadingly blushing slightly.

"Sure why not?" He said giving a big grin.

She dragged him up to her room and took out the rose. "Ralph… ummm. I-I love you…" She said wincing immediately because of the thought that he had run out of the room. Instead she was hugged randomly. Then he lifted her head with his big index finger.

"I love you too…" He responded gently kissing her on her cheek.

A/N: So? Watcha think? Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10 Dreams Don't Turn To Dust

A/N: Okay so I was a little sick yesterday but I managed to release a chapter. Releasing 4 chapters today to make up for it ^^.

Chapter 10

Dream's Don't Turn To Dust

Ralph looked at Vanellope blushing madly realizing what he had just done. The rest of the night there was an awkward silence between them and they hadn't told anyone about them going out just yet. They wanted to tell they're best friends first. The newly made couple walked up to the Fix It couple and asked… "Will you follow us we have something important to tell you…" The newly created couple lead the Fix it's to Vanellope's room.

"Okay… here goes nuthin…" Vanellope encouraged herself. "Me and Ralph are going out…" She winced immediately thinking the Fix it couple was going to be sickened or grossed out because of this.

"Vanellope…" Felix said brimming ear to ear. "We already know!" Felix exclaimed at the top of his lung's hugging the girl that was now taller then him.

"W-what?! How did you find out?!" Ralph and Vanellope asked simultaneously blushing a light pink before going back on topic.

"It's not that hard to see ya block heads." Said Sgt. Calhoun chuckling slightly. "The way you two were holding each other and the way Vanellope was acting it was pretty obvious to everyone." Explained Felix. "You two were on top of each other more than peanut butter on jelly in a PB&J sandwich." Said Sgt. Calhoun with a little bit of a smile on her face that disappeared instantly.

"10 Hours Till' Arcade Opens!" Announced Sour Bill from the lobby. Everyone had filtered out of the castle and back to they're games for a good night's rest except for the group of best friends. "Ralph will you sleep wit me tonight?" Asked Vanellope pleadingly. Realizing how she had put the words together made her blush a dark cherry pink. "N-Not that kind of sleep! I Meant sleep on the Sponge Cake bed in the castle till' you had to go to you're game!"Explained Vanellope blushing darker then she had ever before.

"We get it kid.. Let's Skidaddle." Said Sgt. Calhoun grabbing Felix by the arm.

"Wait I didn't say…"Ralph yelled out. "Yes…" he sighed under his breathe. "Well where am I sleeping?" He questioned.

"Right Here!"Vanellope exclaimed jumping on top of her bed.

"Ohhh no I'm not." Ralph said blushing about to go get Sour Bill to show him a room.

"Yes.. Yes you are!" Yelled out Vanellope as she tackled Ralph onto her bed. "And you're gunna like it StinkBrain!" She yelled as she cuddled onto his body and fell asleep instantly.

"I don't think you're 18 if you're still saying things like that…" Ralph said as he fell asleep alongside her.

{Same time as part}

Nobody except the characters in Game Central Station had even noticed that a new game was getting plugged in…

A/N: Okay here you go! Now to all of you messaging me about putting smut in… I'm not putting that in yet. There's still allot of processes to go through in the story for me to even consider it yet. But don't worry once it get's put in there will be lot's of it! As always please Review and Suggest Idea's!


	11. Chapter 11 Dream's And Disasters

A/N: Okay! Here's #2!

Chapter 11

Dreams And Disasters

As Vanellope had fallen asleep she was dreaming about the tall couple again. They had brought her present's and other little trinket's for her. Vanellope didn't know what was going on but she liked it. Then… it happened. Turbo had burst into the room with his engine revving so loud and fast that it hurt her ears.

"Time to go you 2!" Turbo said as he grabbed the 2 grown up's and dragged them away.

"Wait!" Said the 5 year old Vanellope chasing after the mad man. "Mom! Dad!" She yelled out as she glitched to turbo.

"Let them go!" She yelled as she glitched in a giant circle around turbo.

"Vanellope… STOP!" Yelled the Gumdrop King. "We made a deal Turbo! We go with you and you don't harm her!"

"Yes yes… I know." Said turbo in a sarcastically cenacle voice. "Go along little girl" Said turbo as he teleported to the top of diet cola mountain.

"Say goodbye to you're parent's little glitch…" Said turbo as he smashed his cart into the side of diet cola mountain teleporting into the inside. Then he threw the 2 parent's into the boiling hot cola.

"NO!" Said Vanellope as she glitched to catch them. But she was too late. They had fallen in and Turbo had grabbed her to make sure she didn't fall into the cola. "I'm a man of my word." He said teleporting out of cola mountain with her. He threw her into a pile of ice cream and teleported away.

~RALPH~RALPH~RALPH~RALPH~

Ralph had woken up thanks to Vanellope's constant struggling. He saw that she was crying madly. She was yelling under her breathe. "No… NO!" She hollered as she awoke from her nightmare.

"Vanellope! Are you okay?!" Asked Ralph hoping she would say yes.

"Yea… Yea I am… just a nightmare." She said smiling up to him.

"Must've been a really bad nightmare…" He said sympathetically while wiping the tears from her face. "What did you dream about?" He questioned with a worried look on his face.

"I… I don't know… It's just for the past day I've been dreaming about these 2 grown up people named Gumdrop King and Taffy Queen… They appear all the time… then I would usually see a little girl that's about 4 or 5 years old that looks exactly like me…" She told him about the other dream she had of the 2 grown ups and described the dream she had just now.

"Vanellope… I think those 2 grown up's you keep seeing… Are you're parents…" Ralph answered after she had finished.

"Wah…What?" Vanellope asked with a said tone in her voice. "Wh- Why am I only seeing these dream's now? And why don't I remember them?" She questioned almost about to cry again.

"Remember how Turbo locked away you're memories along with everyone else's? That might be the reason you can't remember them. But I don't really know why they're popping up now… Wait…. The Upgrade! Maybe since the upgrade rebooted all you're system's and made you older it's giving you back memories through you're dreams! That's why you're only seeing them now!" Ralph answered while giving her a sad look. "I'm so sorry Vanellope…" Said Ralph on the verge of tears for her. He hugged her tight and helped her cheer up. "Maybe we can find a way to bring them back… Just maybe…" Ralph said as Vanellope had burst out crying.

A/N: Okay sorry change of plans only 2 chapter's today because I have school the next day but I will upload more. Also my winter break is about 2 weeks long and starts December 21'st so I will be uploading a helluva lot of chapters during Winter Break.


	12. Chapter 12 Early Bird

A/N: Surprise I'm not dead! :D okay sorry I haven't uploaded any chapter this week it's really hard to think of chapters when you're head is full of a writer's worst enemy…. Algebraic Equations _. I have a huge thought capability but small thought capacity meaning I can only think of 3 things at one time. Usually I use those 3 slots to decide what happens after said paragraph and things like that. Well here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 12

Early Bird

Ralph was heading to his game when he noticed a large circle around an empty socket that had been powered. He walked over curiously easily able to get through the crowd because of his large size and his large hands. He was still depressed about what he and Vanellope had realized and discovered the same night. How she was crying and the dreams she was having. The thought of what turbo did made him want to smash his hands into a wall. But he did have a few questions too. _If the 2 people in the game were meant to be there why didn't they respawn when they were thrown into the cola? Why did turbo keep his promise if he tried to destroy Vanellope when he was taking over Sugar Rush? Turbo would have killed her then and there if he had the chance._ Then Ralph realized something. _Turbo didn't want to destroy Vanellope he just tried to destroy the game. Turbo had found a loophole in his promise. _The thought of that made Ralph destroy a parking bench while still cornered by people.

When he reached the end of the crowd he found there was a new game portal opened up. When he looked up to see the name of the game he saw that it said "Early Bird." _Early Bird?_ Ralph questioned in his thoughts. He spotted Zangief and Clyde across the way and met up with them.

"Hey guys! Whats with the new game?" Ralph questioned the orange ghost and the Street Fighter villain.

"Is a game called Early bird. Is a game about grabbing new items from a store and bringing them to a house. Then you cook zem into a recipe. After zat you sell it by bargaining with people. Kinda girly for me zo." Explained Zangief as he chuckled at the thought of his muscled self grocery shopping.

"So who are the characters for it?" Ralph asked Clyde thinking he had the inside info.

"Well there are 2 main characters that you can choose. A woman named Tapioca Terry and a man named Berry Baker. Then the villain is a thief who tries to steal ingredient's, smash into you're car while you drive, and tell lies to people who want to buy ingredients. His name is Tommy Tackler." Explained Clyde as he investigated the sign of the game.

"Well when did they get plugged in?" Asked Ralph looking at the surge protector making sure no-one got inside while the game was calibrating.

"A few hours ago." Said Clyde.

"Hmmm interesting. When can we go in to meet them?" Asked Ralph curiously hoping to meet them soon.

"24 hours." Said the surge protector approaching them. "24 hours until it's done calibrating. You will be the one I'm watching most Ralph" Said the SP while he glared suspiciously at Ralph.

"Yeah yeah… I know you will. It's always me you're watching. Never Dr. Robotnik or M. Bison but me…." Ralph replied to the SP sarcastically depressed.

"well I'm gunna go to sleep… Cya guys." Said Ralph walking away waving to Clyde and Zangief.

"Cya Ralph" Replied Zangief.

"By the way Ralph! The next Bad-Anon meeting is in 2 days! Don't forget!" Exclaimed Clyde over the crowd.

Ralph waved with his head turned and started to head to his tunnel to sleep after the long day. He reached his portal when he heard yelling coming from behind.

"Hold the train Ralph!" Exclaimed Felix as he approached Ralph. "It takes forever for it to come back."

Ralph and Felix sat on the train which lurched forward to head into the familiar home of Felix and Ralph's. As they arrived at the end Felix asked a question.

"So what have you been doing this fine and dandy night?" Felix questioned Ralph.

"Nothing much." Replied Ralph worried if he should tell Felix about what Vanellope had been experiencing.

"Sure doesn't look like it." Said Felix studying the sad expression Ralph wore upon his face.

"I'll tell you someday Felix" Said Ralph with a hardened makeshift smile. "For now let's get to sleep. Busy day and all tomorrow. New game so us and some of the other older games gotta discuss who's gunna welcome them to the station."

"Well we've already decided Ralph." Replied Felix as they arrived at the end and jumped off the train.

"Wha- What? I thought you said I would be included in these things Felix?" Said Ralph jumping off the train and walking to Felix partially pained that his new best friend had already not involved him in an arcade discussion.

"hahaha!" Chuckled Felix. "We've already decided that it will be you who welcomes them to the arcade! "

"What?!" Exclaimed Ralph happily that he finally got to do something that affected the arcade. The reason why this effects the arcade is because if you welcome new games to the station you have to leave a good impression. Otherwise the game will be frightened and perform terribly thus having it unplugged and sent away. Only to be replaced with an empty square of space for a future new game. It had always been Clyde or Gene to introduce new games to the station. But for once Ralph got to do it.

The two best friends arrived at the front porch of the nicelanders apartment and started saying they're farewells. "Good-bye Ralph see ya in the mornin'!" Said Felix as he started to head for the door.

"Cya tomorrow Felix!'"Replied Ralph as he started heading to his home. He opened the door to his small house and laid on his bed. Almost falling to sleep immediately while remembering all the thing's that had happened today and all the thought's he had been thinking. Grimacing to the thought of what Turbo had done to Vanellope's parent's and almost of what he had done to Vanellope. Even worse… How he had almost destroyed the promise he made to Vanellope's parent's.

A/N: Hey guys im sorry i havent been uploading chapters it's cuz allot of crap has been happening but ill be uploading them soon so dont worry. I also started a youtube channel that will be vids of me gaming and doing status updates on my stories things like that the channel like is: user/Kingofhell213?feature=mhee I will also be giving reviews about FanFic stories if i feel like it. I'm uploading a vid right now on whats happening and when i can start uploading chapters it should be up in about 668 minutes from right now. The time right now is 4:04AM 1/4/2013


	13. Chapter 13 Give a Voice

A/N: Okay I'm incredibly sorry for not uploading for a long time. My internet hasn't been on and then I had to go to the hospital for a few days because of parkour practice. Here's the next chapter and I will be uploading frequently now that I'm back.

Chapter 13

Give a Voice

Ralph woke up in his bed of brick in his makeshift home incredibly groggy. He started to recollect his thoughts and got dressed. As he was putting on his last bit of clothing, his Over-alls, he heard knocking on his door. As he opened his door he saw Vanellope standing in-front of him impatiently.

"Get a good sleep stink-brain?" Asked Vanellope giggling looking at his bed head.

"Yeah, Yeah, why are you here? Doesn't the arcade open in a few?" Questioned Ralph seriously.

"Look at your calendar big guy." Vanellope ordered.

"Ah right it's Sunday arcades closed." Replied Ralph while studying the calendar.

"Anyway I'm here because I was going to go with you to that new game that was plugged in, Ya'know just in case you got nervous and choked." Vanellope told Ralph while giggling under her breathe.

"Very funny… Let's just go okay?" Said Ralph unfazed by her previous joke.

"Yes, Let's" Said Vanellope while linking their arms together. Making Vanellope blush a light shade of pink while Ralph was unfazed.

They arrived at game central station and started to head towards Early Bird's socket. Which was crowded. When they arrived in front of the crowd the people in it separated to let them through like he was moses and they were the red sea. Some of the game characters looked at him in disgust while others looked at him with respect.

"Why did HE get chosen? He's just a stupid villain. He'll ruin everything." Said one of the characters from DDR.

"Be quiet he saved the arcade show some respect!" Replied Yuni, The leader and main character of DDR.

As Ralph and Vanellope arrived at the socket and were about to get on the train they could hear someone from the back yell in anger.

"Don't ruin this you stupid villain!"

They tried to find the source of the voice but couldn't because the train had started down the tracks. On the way there Ralph felt very disheartened about what had just happened.

"Listen big guy don't pay attention to them, They're just jealous you got picked and they didn't." Said Vanellope while giving him a comforting look.

"Besides you still have me, Sgt., and Felix. And everyone in Sugar Rush and Fix-it Felix Jr."

"I know… Thanks kid." Whispered Ralph just loud enough for her to hear. He hugged her as thanks for the comforting words. Which made her blush bright red.

"You okay? We don't want you to get the new characters sick…"

"Yea I'm fine , By the way we're here."

They both jumped off the train and head to what looked like a bright pink house. When they arrived Ralph knocked on the door as gently as he could. Which didn't help because he left a crack that reached from the middle of the door to the top of it. The after waiting a few seconds a girl came out. She had bright pink eyes and hot pink hair. There was a headband with a heart on it in the middle of her hair, which went down to her waist. She was wearing pink lipstick and had on a bright pink dress with dark pink hearts on the corners of it. She was wearing small jean shorts underneath and had on pink nike shoes that had hearts on the sides of it.

"Yes?" She questioned while looking at the big man in front of her, Failing to find his face because it was hidden by the top of the doorway.

"Ah sorry 'bout that Ralph's a little _too _big sometimes." Chirped Vanellope as she laughed.

Ralph bent down to look at the young girl in the doorway who was as tall as his chest. She looked like she was around 18 years old.

"Hey I'm here to welcome you to the arcade. My names Ralph, Wreck-it Ralph." He said as he stuck his out to shake hers.

"Yeah I can see why." She replied while begrudgingly taking his hand and shaking it. "My names Tapioca Terry. You can just call me Terry though."

Ralph blushed a little while studying her face for a few seconds.

"Whats wrong stink-brain? Scared of the pretty lady?" Chuckled Vanellope, a little sad. _Even though there's one right next to you. _She thought to herself.

"Urhm, anyway welcome to the arcade! Im the Villain from Fix-it Felix Junior and this little girl right here." He said while pointing to the now older, 18 year old Vanellope. "Is Vanellope Von Schweets, President of the game Sugar Rush, and this guy's girlfriend." Vanellope said while blushing madly.

Her saying this made Ralph blush a light pink.

"Hey, Who're these guys?" Replied an unknown voice from behind…

A/N: Okay so here's the next chapter the reason I named it Give a Voice I will give out later in this sentence. For now I would like to thank all of you for all of your great reviews and for supporting me ^^.

Now the reason I named this chapter Give a Voice is because there is a girl named Cynthia, who was born with a very rare disease called Dysprosody. In short, this makes it so her brain cannot function vocal commands like a normal brain would. This means that she can rarely speak, and when she does, it only comes out as odd sounding, broken fragments of words. Alongside this, she has excess skin on her Vocal Chords, forcing her to break through the skin to even get any sound out. This makes it difficult to breathe, eat, or anything involving those muscles. Give A Voice is a campaign raising moneyto get Cynthia a much needed Neurosurgery, which will revive all functions of her brain to normal. If you would like to donate to the cause just send me a message and ill give you the link. Happy hoping she gets that surgery…


	14. Chapter 14 Sometimes I Don't

A/N: Okay guess I got some esplainin' to do. First the reason I haven't been uploading chapters is because my mom doesn't work in our house so I usually do all the work. I develop video games and I usually do overtime so by the time I'm done I'm usually too tired to write any chapter for a wreck it life. Otherwise my family would go bankrupt. Second I really appreciate all the support you guys have been giving me. I was having trouble deciding whether I should add more story/plot or just add the smut and end it like that after like 3 or 4 more chapters. Someone helped me on this decision so I will be add allot more plot with smut mixed in. Lastly I will try to upload as much as I can while I can. I don't know how many I'll upload today but for now I'm uploading this one.

Now onto the story!

Chapter 14

Sometimes I Don't

Ralph and Vanellope turned towards the sound of the voice to see a man with black eyes with red pupils. His hair was messy and his bangs hung low almost covering his eyes but stopped when it reached his eyebrows. He was wearing a black shirt with a red broken heart on the front. Under the heart it said "Sometimes I Don't" With "-Raz Simone" under it. He wore black jeans with dark red lining on it and had a patchwork of a white skull on its right leg above where his knee should be. He had black shoes with white skulls lining it on the bottom.

"Hi I'm Wreck-It Ralph and this is Vanellope von Schweets and we're here to welcome you to the arcade." Said Ralph looking over his clothes wondering why he was wearing them.

"I'm Tommy Tackler. You can just call me tom." Replied Tommy with a blank face.

"You look like you should be at a rock concert or sumthin'" Chirped Vanellope holding onto Ralphs arms.

"Yea well I was planning to leave but the blue guy won't let me." Tom said darkly.

"Oh sorry he does that from time to time to people. He stops me all the time because he thinks I'll make an incident happen again." Ralph said sadly with a dejected look on his face.

"He'll probably let you guys leave after I'm gone." Continued Ralph.

"Oh come on Ralph you know it wasn't your fault what happened to sugar rush!" Chirped Vanellope as she hugged him tighter while closing her eyes hoping what she said cheered him up.

"So what did you do to this sugar rush place that made him guard you like you're supposed to be in a maximum security prison?" Tom questioned boringly hoping to get some satisfaction out of the story.

Ralph explained to Terry and Tom about the cybug incident and who Turbo was. He told them what going turbo meant and how the cybug got there and how he almost destroyed the whole arcade. He told them how turbo did it and how he corrupted sugar rush and nearly destroyed it. Lastly he told them how he saved sugar rush but he was rejected by everyone since it was his fault to begin with.

At the end of the story Ralph looked down and didn't talk. Vanellope holding on to his arm and trying to cheer him up.

"From what it sounds like, it seems it's your fault Ralph." Said tom while he walked over to Ralph. Putting a hand on his back.

"But what you did was an accident and you didn't mean for it to happen. If anything they should be thanking you because if you didn't do what you did they wouldn't be here. I can understand why they would reject you but that doesn't mean they aren't secretly thankful." Explained Tom with a bright smile on his face. " Don't worry bro, No matter what they say I'll believe you're a hero. After all, we villains have to stick together."

"Yea I agree with Tom. It may seem like what happened would make you look like you were going turbo. But in the end you made sure to help everyone matter what. You were even more willing to sacrifice your life to help them and make sure they didn't die. And while doing all of this you saved a little girls dream and she's here today to continue her dream. All thanks because of a villain who wrecked things and was rejected by everyone in the beginning. To me it sounds like you were more of a hero then anyone else." Said Terry honestly. She respected him after the story he had told. " It may have seemed selfish in the beginning but in the end you saved everyone, got people who are actually your friends, and got a cute girlfriend who respects and loves you for what you did." Terry continued.

At this point Ralph had started crying because of what everyone had said. Vanellope and tom noticed this and comforted him. Tom patting him on the back and Vanellope hugging him. Terry got up and went up to him and wiped off his tears.

" I think it's better for you to go home. Not because that we don't like you but because you need to be home with your friends.. To be with people you consider important." Tom said heartedly.

"Okay…. I'll go now… I welcome you to the arcade. And…. I consider you guys as friends too. Please don't forget that. Tomorrow you guys should be able to go wherever you want in the arcade. I hope you guys enjoy it here…" Ralph said while slowly regaining his composure.

Ralph and Vanellope got onto the train and arrived at the Central Station. They started walking towards Fix it Felix Jr when they were stopped by Felix and Calhoun.

"How'd it go big fella?" Felix questioned.

"It went great Felix. Ralph's gonna need to get some sleep though okay? He can't really talk right now but tomorrow he should be fine." Vanellope said happily.

"I'm gunna head to my game now cause I need to sleep too, G'night Ralph…" Vanellope said noticing his sad face. She felt bad for him about what had happened in the cybug incident and how people treated him but was ecstatic for him because today he met people who respected and thanked him for what he did. Slowly she reached up to his head. Grabbed his cheeks. Turned him toward her. Then she did something she didn't think she was gonna do. She kissed him on his lips and blushed bright red.

"Remember Ralph no matter what happens you still have allot of friends who still love and respect you. Plus you have a cute president as your girlfriend who will love you no matter what." Vanellope said with a dark red on her face. She quickly noticed what she had said and done and ran towards her station. Quickly getting in her train and heading home.

Ralph walked to the train slowly while blushing a bright red and got on his train. Felix and Calhoun sat next to him and stayed silent. They would have to ask him what happened in the morning but for now they were glad for him. While heading home Ralph remembered that he still had to talk to the other main character of Early Bird. Berry Baker.

A/N: Okay thanks for reading! I may or may not upload another chapter soon. Depends on how my work goes. I'll see you guys next time *Hypothetically speaking of course* G'Bye!


	15. A Little Inspirational Speech

Recently i've been giving up allot when i learned of something in my family lineage that assisted me in not giving up. I hope this helps you guys in your journeys too!

"If you plan on making your dreams come true. Try and find someone to assist you. Whether it be a 5 year old or a master with years of experience. As long as someone can show you the path to your dream and assist you along the way no matter the challenges. Then you will have truly accomplished your dream and have found someone worthy to be called a teacher. And most importantly someone you can call a friend. After all, Everyone starts somewhere they least expect."

-Jeremy Johnes. Good friend and great teacher. Secretly Taught people in the science facilities on how to create and manage nuclear waste and Secretly assisted the person who created the internet. And didn't give up no matter the circumstances. 1923-1986, Also my great grandfather.  
May he rest in peace.


	16. Chapter 15 Lost In The Echo

A/N: Ok guy's im sorry I haven't been uploading chapters I've been incredibly busy with the game company and school but I do have good news. My contract for the game company ends the 24th of this month and school ends this 25th so on those days I will be making chapters and I'll be making chapters during summer break too! Alright thanks for reading now onto the story! Also I have been busy learning how to draw anime characters so that I can actually draw the characters I create in my story and the older racers!

* * *

Chapter 15

Lost In The Echo

* * *

Ralph awoke in his bed groggily and still half asleep. He slowly got up and put on his usually clothes. He grabbed the medal Vanellope made him and went to the counter. He made himself a cup of coffee and was ready for the usual game day. Then he remembered he still had to go back to Early Bird to greet Berry Baker. Just when he finished that thought the quarter alert signed and he went out for the usual day.

* * *

12 Hours Later

* * *

Ralph got up from the mud he was thrown into and was ready to head home when he remembered his thought from this morning. As he was headed home to wash off and get ready to greet Berry when someone tackled him from behind. He crashed onto the floor and turned around.

"Vanellope… Please stop doing that! It hurts more than you think. Especially now that your older." Ralph groggily said while getting up dusting himself off.

"Sorry Stink-Brain, I just got excited when I saw you and had to rush!" Vanellope chimed while slightly blushing.

"What am I not allowed to tackle my most favorite person in the world?"

"It's not that you can't, it's just that you should warn me next time when you decide to go all Madden 2012 on me." Ralph quirked while slightly chuckling.

"Okay okay, I apologize that you're so weak that a little girl whose only 2/3 your size could knock you over" Vanellope squeaked, giggling happily.

"All-right well wait here, I have to go clean-up so I can go greet the other main character of Early Bird." Ralph replied while walking towards his make-shift house of bricks.

* * *

30 minutes later

* * *

Ralph came walking out of his house begrudgingly towards Vanellope.

" Geez what'd you do? Slay a dragon or somthin'?" Vanellope questioned slightly annoyed.

"Sorry, it takes a little while in order to get mud out of your hair after getting thrown into it about 200 times a day." Ralph Replied.

"Well let's get goin' we're late! I was hoping we might have enough time afterwards for a date but that doesn't seem plausible now." Vanellope sadly chirped hoping to have their first date.

After about 20 minutes of traveling and talking they arrived at the gate of early bird ready to greet Berry when suddenly Tommy Tackler was walking out.

"Hey Tom where ya goin'?" Vanellope questioned seeing that he was wearing the same clothes from yesterday.

"Oh I'm headin' over to Dance Dance Revolution. They're having a rock concert today so I'm goin ta see If I can get in on it. I gotta get goin so I'll see you guy's later. Bye!" Tommy replied happily.

"Okay bye Tommy we'll talk to ya' later!" Vanellope and Ralph said in unison.

They were seated on the train towards Early Bird and were not talking at all. It was a sort-of akward silence so Ralph tried to entertain Vanellope to no success. After the train stopped they got off and were headed towards Terry's house to ask where Berry was.

* * *

A/N: Okay that's it for now. It is pretty short but I have gotten better at making description, adding detail, and continuing a plot so I think it's good for now. Remember guys 24th is when I'll start making more chapters and then the 25th is when allot of chapters will be made! Thanks for reading please review! Also I will implement some of your guys' ideas so just pm them to me and if I like it you might see it in the story! See ya next time!


	17. Announcement

Hey guys just wanted to tell you I might have to end this story :/. I have allot of things going on and happening recently so I can only manage to update 1 story and I'm leaning towards Bad Candy with that because I believe it has more potential then this one. I'm sorry if this upsets anyone. Thanks for listening.

-Whencaniseeyouagain


End file.
